


Hidden

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Whumptober [31]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Embrace, Injury Recovery, M/M, Physical Therapy, Pining, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Link is helping Rhett get his legs back underneath him. And it leaves him craving more from just a short moment.





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober day 31 prompt: Embrace

Rhett hated that it had taken another week of bed rest before he began to feel normal again. Christmas rolled by, he called his family, wished them season's greetings, apologized that he couldn't come down. Claimed he had suffered an injury to his shoulder, though while not false, was not why he couldn't fly down.  
  
And now he had to deal with being unable to walk without assistance.  
  
Link was patient with him, supporting all his weight as they slowly worked on his leg muscles. Rhett hated that he had to rely on the smaller man like this.  
  
The wendigo had been taking Barbara out, driving into town to get him food after everything in his fridge had gone bad. The guy was even cleaning up around the place and it made Rhett sulk.  
  
He didn't need anyone to look after him. He was an adult.  
  
"You know, if you keep pouting like that, people are going to think you're a child."  
  
"That's if they don't think you ate me," he snarked back.  
  
Link raised a single brow, "Alright then. I see we're exceptionally petulant today."  
  
The blond huffed before turning his head to the side.  
  
The brunet just shook his head before hooking his arms under Rhett's to haul him out of bed.  
  
And maybe this was why he was being so petty and bitter. The short moment where Link was embracing him was bittersweet. He wanted to wrap his arms around the smaller man and hold him tight.  
  
The witch had told him to seek out his own truth. Now that he had it, he didn't want any part of it.  
  
This had started with curiosity, and ended with a knowledge he didn't want. He was still curious about Link, why he wasn't as fearsome a beast as tales said. But now he knew what the brunet looked like when he smiled, and that wasn't something he had been bargaining for.  
  
What he originally thought was a bizarre sexual attraction to getting eaten by the creature, was a complete sexual attraction to Link. Sure, he would love to have Link's teeth sinking into him again, that was beyond sensual and he almost craved that contact, but now he wanted to know what Link's skin and lips tasted like.  
  
He didn't want this knowledge. Wanted to file it in the trash can. No one needs this weird shit in their lives.  
  
But here he was, being gently held by Link and it crushed his heart into his stomach.  
  
He wanted to think there was something more in the fold of those arms, in the warmth of his chest as the blond leaned against him.  
  
That was a truth he would have to ask after. One he was sure he could get from the witch if he paid the right price. But she had insisted he seek them out on his own.  
  
As his shaking legs slowly worked to move him through the cabin, Link supporting most of his weight, he sighed.  
  
"Now what's wrong?" the wendigo sighed back.  
  
"Nothing. Thanks for all the help Link."  
  
The brunet frowned before nodding slightly. "Sure. Don't mention it."  
  
Words like that were why he sought that moment of gentleness in arms that weren't made for him.

**Author's Note:**

> The last of Whumptober in the bag! But not the last of these boys, keep your eyes peeled for the fic that wraps up their story. Coming as soon as I have time to write it. hahah
> 
> Come say [WHOO-HOOO!](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)


End file.
